I Don't Believe in Destiny
by bekkarific
Summary: Bella didn't arrive in forks by herself, no her cousin Amelia  Lia  joined along for the ride. It seemed as though fate has been pushing her there all her life and now that a certain blond Texan has been thrown into the mix Jasper/OC


**I don't believe in destiny**

**Bella didn't arrive in forks by herself, no her cousin Amelia (Lia) joined along for the ride. It seemed as though fate has been pushing her there all her life and now that a certain blond Texan has been included it's seems as though fate's a bitch. Jasper/OC better then the summery. **

**(Jasper was never with Alice though she did find him in that cafe)**

(Prologue)

I always wondered why my life took different terms then the norm, it seem if was cursed/ destined whatever you want to call it to end up here, Forks Washington.

Well technically I'm not there yet I'm on a plane too Port Angles and then getting drove there well - that's beside the point. The point is that I was supposed to end up here, something in my life has been pushing me here for years.

(Before I get ahead of myself I should explain who I am first, My name is Amelia Katherine Swan, Daughter of Mathew Swan and Katherine Emily Jones-Swan, Niece of Charles (Charlie) Swan and Cousin of Isabella Marie Swan, she is like my sister, but this story isn't about her she has her own to tell. This story is about me and how Forks changed my life.)

First it was my parents' death, they died when I was 12, car crash a drunk driver came out of nowhere my parents died on impact, but somehow I came out with just a bump on the head. The doctors called me the magical girl, another half an inch I'd be dead too. That was the first time I was nearly shipped off to my uncle Charlie in forks, but my mom's parents decided to take me in.

I was happy there for five years; they lived only just outside Arizona so I got to see my cousin Bella as many times as I wanted. Until last summer my grandfather had an heart attack, and my grams couldn't cope she had to move into a home and I am being sent to live with my uncle Charlie. Not that I don't love Charlie it's just I never thought I would end up in forks Washington. I didn't know why but it seemed destiny had decided it was where my life would start, bad thing is I don't believe destiny.

...

I was sat bored out of my mind, there was only an hour of the flight left, but it was still too long, I couldn't even talk with Bella, my klutz cousin had decided to take a snooze to ease her flying nerves, seems right that someone who spends so much time having face to face intro's with the ground would be scared of flying.

For looking so much like each other me and my cousin where nothing alike, we where the most of the time mistaken for sisters, we pretty much looked exactly the same expect for my lips where a natural rose shade of red (something I thanked my mother for) my hair was a lot darker with tints of red throughout and my eyes are a dark midnight blue the same as my dad's. Other than that we pretty much looked alike had the same pale skin, the same nose, shape eyes, even the same shape lips though mine where a little bit fuller.

But as I said before we are nothing alike, where as Bella is quite shy, I honestly don't care if somebody doesn't like me it's their own problem not mine, I don't judge but people have to earn my respect. I like to think I'm the stronger of the two, I've had to be strong in my life but even when my parents where still alive my dad taught me the values of being a strong person and helping people who need it most something I live on in his memory. I'm strong for her I stick up for her she's like my little sister (by three months but so what) and nobody messes with her unless they want to meet the pavement.

So here I was sat bored and alone on a plane my sketch pad and iPod my only company, I couldn't wait to touch down, I wasn't scared of flying too or anything it's just being stuck in a flying metal tube breath recirculated air is not my idea of a good time, I longed to feel the rain and cold wind on my skin. Unlike Bella I loved the rain, it had always been my dream to kiss somebody in the middle of a huge rain storm.

I sighed looking at my sketch of a man and a woman in the middle of the rain, hoping that will be me one day, hey I never know Folks is like the rainiest place in America.

Sighing once again I turned to my iPod finding a song that would fit my wishful thinking, 'Never Say Never' _perfect_ I thought this would be my soundtrack to my kiss in the rain.

I started to hum along to the lyrics bobbing my head as the instrumental bit finished.

_Some things we don't talk about__  
><em>_better do without  
>just hold a smile<br>we're falling in and out of love  
>the same damn problem<em>

_together all the while  
>you can never say never<br>why we don't know when  
>time and time again<br>younger now then we were before  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go_

_picture, you're the queen of everything  
>as far as the eye can see<br>under your command  
>i will be your guardian<br>when all is crumbling  
>steady your hand<em>

_you can never say never  
>why we don't know when<br>time and time again  
>younger now then we were before<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go<em>

_we're falling apart  
>and coming together again and again<br>we're coming apart  
>but we pull it together<br>pull it together, together again_

_don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go_, 

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen could you please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts we are about to make our decent into Port Angeles, thank you." **_ The voice of the pilot came over the loud speaker, cutting in to my brilliant ending of the song. Huffing I took my earplugs out and stuffed my iPod and sketch book in my bag, making sure Bella had her seatbelt on before relaxing back into my chair fastening my seatbelt waiting for the ride down.

...

After a pretty boring landing, I kept hoping the pilot would do a nose dive so I could throw my hands up like a rollercoaster, but alas he did not (so what I'm an adrenaline junkie) I unbuckled my seatbelt and began the task of waking Bella up, my own special personal way. I brought my lips to her ear then began to sing loudly "Frizzy Izzy time to get up, Frizzy Izzy time to grab some Gin and Juice, Frizzy Izzy time to get some ho's whiskey and Cocaine" okay so that last line had the people on the plane staring, so what I'm making it up off the top of my head, give me some lee way people, geez.

Bella who I had not noticed till now had jumped awake somewhere between the first and second line, and was blushing furiously at all the people apparently staring at us.

"Morning sleepyhead" I added cheerfully back to my normal tone of voice, ignoring the people on the plane staring at us.

"Lia, what have I told you about doing that in public" she whisper shouted referring to my very special way of waking her up.

I just shrugged and started to grab my things ignoring the glares Bella was still sending my way and the still staring passengers, did they want a picture or something?

Flinging my bag over my shoulder I waited for Bella to get herself in order and could not help but snort in amusement when she tripped over her own feet trying to get out of the row of seats, I knew I should have given her the aisle seat, but it was too funny. Smirking to myself I walked out of the plane with the now blushing again Bella and added a mock salute to the air steward saying goodbye at the doors.

**Soooo what do you guys think, I would have wrote more but I need a refresher course on the first book and movie. Reviews are love. **_**  
><strong>_


End file.
